A Third Chance
by Rya Starling
Summary: Danny Fenton and Harry Potter are both hero's, both now have no living relatives that truly love them and both are now prone to turning to the darkness within them. As Danny attends Hogwarts after loosing everything and to find the dark wizard responsible
1. Chapter 1

**A THIRD CHANCE**

**Discrimator**: I do not own Danny Phantom, DP and all characters are copyright to Butch Hartman I do not own Harry Potter, all characters related to it is property to J.K Rowling

**CHAPTER 1**

It had happened a mere month ago, but to Danny it seemed a lot longer then that. It didn't seem like only a mere four weeks ago he had watched as his family and one of his best friends were buried in the ground. It also didn't seem like 2 weeks since Vlad had returned from space apparently a now new man.

(_Backflash)_

"I swear if he mentions pelts one more time I'll seriously consider letting my parents tear him apart molecule by molecule" Danny snapped

"Couldn't happen to a meaner ghost" Sam chuckled.

He and his friends had just captured Skulker and before that the Box Ghost for the twentieth time that time. Now they were heading back to Fenton Works for dinner since it was closer and Danny's mom had already called to say they were having pizza.

"Not to mention you wouldn't make a very good pelt" Tucker said looking up from his PDA and away from his mayor e-mails. "Then again maybe he'll stuff you and rig you up with a tape recorder to shout "Beware" every time someone comes to his door"

Both of his friends looked at the mayor techno geek weird. Sam then slapped herself on the face before laughing and Danny chuckled slightly.

"Maybe we should stuff you Tucker" Sam said.

"Yea I can see it now the first youngest mayor of amity park stuffed forever for all his fans to adore him" Danny chuckled.

"Yea and Jazz does still have the Tuck Bot 9000" Sam said.

"Nah mom reprogrammed the tuck bot" Danny said, "It's now the Fenton Bot, and get this it actually says "Jack Fenton rules" to my dad whenever he finishes an invention"

All three friends laugh and a limo pulled up suddenly, and a man poked his head out.

"Sir your late for a meeting with the minister of public safety" The man said.

"Duty calls see yea dudes" Tucker said and jumped into the limo.

Danny and Sam then approached Fenton Works and Danny was about to open the door when he saw the door was already opened.

"Whys the door open?" Sam asked.

"Must be Cujo again" Danny groaned, "Dads taken it upon himself to make sure Cujo doesn't do anymore damage to his lab. The little guy shows up every now and then. Dad then grabs the nearest ghost hunting blaster and chases him down"

"Id pay to see that" Sam laughed and they entered the house.

Danny phased down into the lab, leaving Sam to go and dig into the pizza in the kitchen. After dumping out his thermos he then suddenly noticed how quiet it was upstairs. No explosions, no mom screaming at dad, no Jazz nagging, no Sam yelling about not having veggie pizza. Nothing just silence. Fenton Works was never this quiet, thinking there might be something wrong he phased upstairs into the kitchen.

He then paled.

_(End of Backflash)_

Danny had found his girlfriend, sister and parents dead in the kitchen. The medical examiners couldn't find a reason for death, it had been almost as if they had been scared to death. The papers had announced it as a "Tragic Accident of a Hero's family" but most of the people around amity park were now whispering that he had something to do with his families and girlfriends deaths.

"Why, why did this have to happen?" Danny asked as he stood there in early November, at the graves of his parents, sister and girlfriend.

He suddenly couldn't hold it back anymore and he fell to his knees, crying while screaming to the sky as he tore at his hair. It began to snow slowly, he didn't care how cold it was gonna get. He didn't care about the fact he was only wearing a short sleeved shirt and jeans, he didn't care if he died of ammonia.

"If you keep yelling like that young man" A voice announced, "what's that muggle expression, wake the dead"

"Then maybe I should keep screaming" Danny said not bothering to dry his tears as he looked behind him.

There in the cold air, of the cemetery stood a tall old man with the longest white beard Danny had ever seen on someone's face. He wore a tall pointed hat which turned slightly it the tip, and hung down, and a pair of half moon glasses covering his eyes. He wore a heavy red long sleeved coat that went down to his black boots. He stood out in amity park then again Danny doubted he would blend in anywhere.

"Who are you Santa Clause or something?" Danny groaned, "Or a ghost of Christmas yet to come"

"I can assure you young man I am no ghost nor this Santa Clause" The old man chuckled and then Danny noticed a bundle of long stem white red roses in his hands, with were gripped by fingers that wore many rings.

Vlad Masters cursed at himself silently, and parked his car in front of amity park's cemetery. The boy had yet again disappeared on him, tenth time in the last 2 weeks. Daniel was always disappearing and yet finding him was the easiest yet hardest thing the former villain had ever had to do. He would always find the young teenager sleeping or crying at his parents graves, at Maddies grave.

He missed her, even the times when she would purposely spill tea into his lap, or make some rude comment about him. The Maddie holograms he had just didn't replace the real her. The death of Jack, Maddie and Sam had also taken it's toll on young Daniel. He just shut out everyone, even when he offered to take the boy in at least until he found a more suitable home for him. Indeed he would adopt Danny at a moments notice but yet with his record of holding the world hostage and Danny refusing to have anything to do with him, that made adopting him that much more difficult if not impossible.

Vlad got out the car and started up to the back of the graveyard to where his dear beloved Madeline lay now. That's when he noticed an old man standing in front of Daniel as he stood in front of Jack and Maddies grave. He paled, he knew this man. He could tell just by the pointy cap alone.

"I asked you a question old man!!" Danny snapped angry at this stranger.

"Well now I am.." The man said but was cut off suddenly when Vlad came charging up towards Danny.

"Daniel" Vlad said.

"Great what do you want come to finally claim me as your evil son Vlad?" Danny snapped, "Just leave me alone!"

"Danny" Vlad said and sighed, the boy was so stubborn.

"Vlad?" The old man asked, "Why I hardly recognized you, I see you like me keep your looks even in such an old age"

"Why are you here anyway?" Vlad snapped. "He's not one of you"

"Oh but you see that's where your wrong, you see im afraid we made a mistake and he slipped through the cracks of our radar sort of speaking" The old man said.

"I highly doubt that if Maddie did not tell the boy I don't think you should poke your nose into things like always Albus" Vlad snapped.

"You knew my parents?" Danny asked.

"Yes quiet well actually" The man said, "i'm afraid we did however loose touch over the years with the going ons over in England"

"England?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes quiet a nasty surge of events over there i'm afraid what with all the funny deaths happening now" He said.

"Funny deaths?" Danny asked.

"That's enough he doesn't need to know anything or be involved in your world Albus I wont allow it!!" Vlad snapped, "Maddie did not tell him about it and he shouldn't know"

"Who made you my keeper?" Danny snapped his eyes glowing green at Vlad angrily. "And just who are you anyway? Who do you think you are!!!"

"Oh im sorry im being rude not introducing myself please forgive me" He said as he dug out a white envelope from his right side pocket of his jacket and handed it to Danny.

Danny silently read the front of the envelope to himself.

_Mr. Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_London, England_

"I Mr. Fenton or Mr. Phantom whichever you prefer" The Old Man said, "I am Albus James Dumbledoor, current headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry"

"Uh come again" Danny said and the cold wind blew in his face as if laughing at his comment.

* * *

Authors Note: I wrote this over the course of a whole day, and wasn't happy with the first outcome and then rewrote the entire front which resulted in the entire thing be re-written and plot being re-written at the same time. At first I was gonna have it post phantom planet but thought that I wanted Danny to have something in common with Harry. Then I was gonna have Harry grown up and taking care of him with his wife and kids but where's the fun of him facing old snake face in that?

Anyway this is the ending result of the first chapter. Forgive me if it feels, rushed and forgive the horrible grammar. I just hope your all happy with the outcome.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

A THIRD CHANCE

Discrimator: Harry Potter is copyright to J.K Rowling and Harry Potter is copyright to Butch Hartman

CHAPTER 2

Albus Dumbledoor was sitting in his headmasters office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was reading yet another inquiry note from the ministry of magic. It was concerning the fact he couldn't find a replacement for the current Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher. The last teacher had suddenly up and left, apparently due to the fact he was sick of being bombarded by Weasly Wizard Wizes Fireworks every mourning when he entered his classroom.

There went another one, perhaps the position really was jinxed after all. Then again maybe he needed to look at this problem from another angle to find a salution that would be most suitable.

That's when it became oddly cold in his office which was strange because he kept his fireplace roaring all the time in the winter. Specially in these chilly October nights. He wondered if this was a prank since tonight was Halloween and any decdent wizard or witch knew tonight was the night that all sorts of odd things happened. Wether they be caused by the supernatural or young witches and wizards out for a laugh.

Then his eyes caught sight of a large folder on the side of his desk, a sealed kept it closed. The seal in question was purple and shapped like a clocks gear, in then middle was the purple letters C.W. The initials themselves were familiar and Dumbledoor chuckled silently.

"Do you intend on leaving without tea first Clockwork?" Dumbledoor asked, "It would rude of me not to offer you some"

A ghost then made himself visible to dumbledoors old eyes. It was pale blue skinned and an old ghost hovered there for a moment but suddenly changed to a young man. He wore purple robes with a hood covering the top of his head, and watches attached to his belt and gloves. In the center of him was the long penjalem inside a glass case. Then suddenly he changed into a child. He carried a long staff with a clock mounted on the very top. A black bolt like tattoo could be made out under his right eyes.

"One day I'll figure out how you that Albus"Clockwork said his body turning into an old man again.

Dumbledoor knew this ghost, not as well as he would like and nor did he wish to know too much about him. The ghost looked over time and controlled it. Time flowered foreword and backwards through him and yet however he never brought good news at Dumbledoor when he visited.

"Of course you will" Dumbledoor said summoning up a tea pot and tea cups. "What brings you here my old friend?"

"Im afraid nothing good" Clockwork said, "Let me get straight to the point"

Albus poured a glass of tea for himself and put it to his lips.

"The Fenton Family is dead"

Dumbledoor put the cup down hard upon his desk, causing it to fall and spill over his floor. His hands went over and grabbed the file. Maddaline Fenton was an old friend of his. Even if she was a squib, Maddie possessed a keen, sharp mind and a talent for knowledge. The last he had heard she had married a muggle she had met in college, settled down and had a family. Then proceeded with her fasenation with ghosts.

Opening the envelope he found a newspaper clipping from a muggle newspaper called the Amity Times. The headline read "Tragic Accident Befalls hero's family". A still picture of the fenton family was on the side all of them smiling happily.

"Dear merlin" he groaned.

"My ward however survived" Clockwork said, "Danny Fenton, or rather you would know him as Danny Phantom"

Ah yes he remembered now, the half ghost boy that saved the world from some meteor. Yet he was unaware that the hero to muggle kind was Maddie's son. He found a picture, and previous school records in the envelope also. The boys grades were less then good, he was a C, F student most of the time. The boy Danny himself had black hair tossed to one side, and looked tired almost sickly. A smile was formed on his face as he had one armed rapped around a black haired girl who was also smiling.

"I'm afraid Danny isn't safe in Amity Park anymore, you know this"

"Where is he now?" Dumbledoor asked.

"Staying with your old student Vlad Masters" Clockwork said, "The one who apparently gave up magic"

"Ah yes Vlad" Dumbledoor said, "I unforcindently missed his grand performance of revealing his secret, holding the world for randsom. He is clever I'll give him that"

"If we leave those two together much longer they'll rip each other apart" Clockwork said, "So I want you Albus to take him in"

"Me?" Albus asked, "Yes perhaps that would be best and come summer I can send him to stay elsewhere until school begins once more"

"Yes just remember albus I have nothing but time" Clockwork said, "He however does not"

Vlad Masters was not happy he was not a big fan of Albus Dumbledoor and thought him nothing but a fool. Not to mention he wasn't pleased with Daniel ether, then again the boy did save him from a guys in white government issued cell.

When he returned to earth, he was immendently taken into custody. The UN was going to lock him away in some ghost research facility until the end of his days. Yet Daniel had stepped in at the last moment and taken charge of him promising to keep him in line and under control. Jack and Maddie never forgive him nor did anyone else for that matter, he couldn't blame them. What a fool he had been, he should have planned it out a lot more carefully.

Now his former teacher suddenly shows up and apparently wants to reach the boy magic. He had given magic after his inncident with Jacks ghost portal. It would be easier to hide his secret in the muggle world then in the wizarding one. Of course they probably know his secret now also.

Now Daniel was upstairs packing his things and Dumbledoor was sitting in his kitchen across from his him.

"I was thinking that you might need a job now" Dumbledoor said.

"A job as what?" Vlad snapped, "Your personal lap dog Dumbledoor?"

"No my new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher" Dumbledoor said, "as I remember it was your best subject"

Danny then appeared from upstairs carrying a suitcase. Sighing Vlad gave in, there wouldn't be anyway the government would leave him in peace when there hero was in another country.

"When do I start?" Vlad groaned.

"I knew you'd understand" Dumbledoor smiled, "Oh and by the way, how do you handle fireworks?"

AUTHORS NOTE: 5 reviews on 1 chapter, not bad. Sorry if they feel rushed, iv wrote them all out while my computer was in the shop..Once I get a BETA reader I'll repost this story

Now as for reviews

FantomDrako: yea slow and careful isn't exactly my style I like to jump into things head first. Maybe that's my problems..neh anyway I'll find a Beta reader and repost the story

Bus Pass: Yes..I know I need a Beta reader..yes I KNOW!!! And yea I know I got Dumbledoors name wrong..I'll fix it when it's goes outta Beta

Em Phantom: Thank you, you didn't point our my grammer flaws!! I love you!!

Hordak's Pupil: I agree there nothing as nice as curling up to your comp screen and reading a dp/hp crossover

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Discrimator: Danny Phantom is copyright to Butch Hartman, Harry Potter is Copyright to J.K Rowling

CHAPTER 3

Harry Potter stood there in his room, he was currently putting away some books he had laying around the room. He picked up a book his DADA professor had given him in hopes he would actually read it. The book was called "Advance Defence Against the Dark Arts: Protection for more Advanced Magic User" he had forgotten that Professor Masters had given him this book.

He tossed the book back onto his bed deciding to read it a little later. Sure he didn't like Masters but he did know what he was teaching.

Today however wasn't a day for studying the first day of summer for the young hero and already his mind had drifted back to Voldormort and Horocruxes. He sighed there way to escape it, he had to leave and search for those artifacts which held pieces of the dark lords soul within them and destroy them.

His mind was brought out his thoughts when he heard someone screaming and a squeal of tires.

"The Mail Box!!" The voice cried, "Oh Fudge Buckets!! Daniel where did you get you get your driving licence!!"

"What licence?" Another voice laughed.

"I know that cursing" Harry said and looked out his window and across the street.

Sure enough there standing across the street yelling at the driver of a U haul truck was Vlad Masters his defence against the dark arts teacher. He was wearing a green and yellow vest on top of a white shirt, black pants and an angry look upon his face. He seemed extremely upset.

"Be careful"Vlad snapped, "My Packers Collection is in there too!!"

"Yea, Yea whatever Cheese head" Cried the driver.

Harry hurried downstairs to find the Dursley's peeking out through the living room window at the new neighbours. It was when Aunt Petunia exited the house did Harry look out also, she was wearing her best yellow dress and carrying an apple pie. Chuckling to himself Harry refused to look away, this he had to see.

Vlad growled as Daniel finally stopped the truck, his entire collection was probably smashed to tiny pieces by now. That's when he noticed a women walking across the street. She had a long neck, curly short brown hair and wore a yellow dress that screamed home maker. She was not an attractive women nor did she appear to posses anything that Vlad might see as worth sucking up to for something.

"Hi you must be our new neighbours" The women smiled trying to act her nicest, "I'm Petunia Dursley, me and my family live across the street. I made a few pies today and I thought you might be hungry so I came over to bring you one"

"Oh how nice of you" Vlad said trying to act nice, it was obvious this women was faking her attitude towards him.

"Hey should I unpack now?" A voice asked.

A medium height young teenager stepped out of the truck, slamming the drivers door and walked towards Vlad. Misses Dursley instantly dropped her pie and it smashed upon the ground as she saw the boy.

"Daniel this is our neighbour Misses Durlsey" Vlad said and Danny looked at the women who was gawking at him like she had just seen a god fall from the heavens.

"Oh..hey" Danny said not really caring.

Harry watched as Aunt Petunia dropped her pie, something about the boy must have startled her or maybe Professor Masters had asked where to find him. Yet there was something about the boy that didn't strike him as a muggle.

"Where are you bloody going boy?" Vernon growled as he noticed Harry was in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob.

"Outside" Harry answered and walked outside not waiting for his uncle's screaming response.

"Clumsy aren't we?" Vlad asked looking down at the smashed pie.

"Your Danny Phantom" Petunia cried.

"Yea that's me" Danny groaned not very excited at all, "Did you say, Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes" Petunia said, "Please I would like to invite you both over for dinner"

"Oh that wont be necessary miss" Vlad said not wanting to stay in this women's company for very long, "I'm afraid we'll be unpacking most of the day"

"No way in hell am I moving any of your junk Vlad" Danny hissed, "I'm moving my stuff, hooking up the anti-ghost weapons and shield. Then i'm hitting the nearest burger stand"

That's when Vlad caught sight of a young boy come walking across the road and onto the lawn. He had a mess of black hair that flew in every direction and a huge pair of glasses that covered the boys eyes. His clothes were a black shirt and holey jeans which appeared to be hand me downs, very old hand me downs. Vlad blinked maybe drinking that fire whiskey a few hours before hand was a bad idea after all.

But when he reopened his eyes Harry Potter his top student in DADA and most troublesome one was standing in his lawn. Apparently misses Dursley noticed also because she had turned pale.

Danny stopped and looked over at Harry, his eyes caught sight of the famous lightening bolt scar on his forehead. So this was the boy that Dumbledoor would speak of, often as if he were speaking about his own son. He was the whole reason Danny and Vlad had moved to privet drive for the summer, to protect and keep an eye on the boy. That's what Dumbledoors final orders were before his untimely death.

The two hero's looked at each other and Danny turned his back on the so called hero of the wizarding world. If Vlad wanted to keep an eye on some stupid kid then whoop de do for him. No way was he babysitting some angst wannabe hero and not on anyone's life was he gonna stick his neck out for anyone else when the enemies he was after wanted the boy dead. No he wasn't going to risk his life for some, wizard.

"I'm going to unpack" Danny said, "You babysit the so called 'Hero' "

With that Danny transformed and phased through into the back of the U Haul truck.

"Ah young Harry I didn't expect you to be here" Vlad said with a smile, he thought the boy lived a bit further away not just across the street.

"I'm sure" Harry said angrily. "Did Scrimgeour think i'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"No, no Harry my boy" Vlad said and a smashing sound was heard from within the truck.

"Hey Vlad whatever you had in a box marked.." Danny said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH PICTURES OF MY MOM IN A BAKINI!!"

Petunia who had already figured out that Vlad knew Harry scurried back towards her house and out of sight. Harry however stood there kind of confused as suddenly Vlad disappeared and there was a loud ruckus inside the back of the U Haul truck. The sounds were violent and then suddenly a green beam ate through the side of the truck. Danny Phantom and Plasmius looked outside through the hole to see Harry Potter covered head to toe in green ecto slime.

Both Halfa's kinda looked at each other.

"For the record I blame you" Danny said.

Yes this was going to an interesting summer Harry was not about to forget about soon, even if he would want to.

ATUHORS NOTE- We're up to 9 reviews!! Ya!! Well I got this done..once im done the other few chapters I have written I'll buckle down and write another chapter of From The Ashes

For Reviews-

Em Phantom- Aww thank you!!! I love those clapper noise makers

Jackiewacki- Yea I know..gotta remember to fix that before I post the chapters

Hordaks Pupil- I'm glad your enjoying it!! And yea clockwork never has good news

WolfChibi-Chan- I have one witch in mind actually..and that's a surprise!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Discrimator: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

CHAPTER 4

Harry Potter gave a sight even now the newspapers were trying to come up with cover stories relating to the whole disaster at Hogwarts. It all ended the same through with confusion, and Dumbledoor falling to his death from the astronomy tower. All the papers seem to come up with a new explanation every week. This week apparently was corner by over 50 death eaters, 12 vampire and he was fighting off Voldormort in the hallways below.

He put the Daily Prophet down a picture of Rufus Scrimgeour waving on the front page . He had just apparently hired a new band of Aurora's to protect Hogwarts come the new school year. Harry was more then frustrated with the ministry and the newspaper, for it suggested that he might need special protection to protect him from any harm that might befall him. He didn't need any protecting and Professor Masters moving in across the street didn't help matters ether.

Two Halfa's across the street from him, one hero to muggle kind and the other was a crazy villain slash dada professor at Hogwarts.

Masters was about as much fun to be around as Snape was. The two Halfa's had only lived across the street for a week and already the Dursely's seem to be using any excuse to avoid Vlad Masters. Apparently Vlads reputation exceeded him, he had apparently held the entire world hostage in order to get rid of a meteor and get himself an extremely large sum of money. In the end he failed to get rid of it and Danny Phantom stepped in and saved the world. Then the Durseley's found out easily enough that he was a professor at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed all this was becoming a bit too much for the young wizard, first Sirius died, and then dumbledoor followed suit. Now he had to find these stupid horocruxes to save the world from voldormort. Looking out the window he frowned as he saw Danny go into the driveway and pick up the newspaper. That one had everything going for him, everyone even the Dursley's loved him. Hated Vlad but loved Danny like some sort of mystical god that they worshipped.

He watched suddenly as Danny's head turned from side to side as if he was desperately looking for something. That's when the familiar scream of Dudley came from down the street. That's when the fat boy came running down the street running as fast a fat beach whale could run.

"Must be part of that weird diet program" Harry said shrugging it off.

That's when he heard a monstrous roar and looking out the window once more he saw a huge red dog that made fluffy look like a toy poodle chase after Dudley.

"What in the Bloody Hell?" Harry asked.

Danny quickly transformed and took off after the huge ghost dog.

"Cujo heal boy!!" Danny cried as he gabbed onto the dogs tail only to no avail.

How in the hell the Ghost dog had gotten to England in the first place was beyond Danny. He needed to find that Squeaky toy before Dudley became it's new replacement.

Vlad meanwhile was sitting near the window in the living room of his home, drinking tea and watching the dog run back and forth through the street after Dudley Durlsey and Danny holding onto the dogs tail.

"Finally" Vlad laughed, "Decent entertainment"

Danny was getting tired of this really fast, he was being dragged by a dog the size of a condo and all over some stupid fat human.

"I said" Danny snapped and fired a beam of ice at the dogs legs. "Heel boy!"

The dog came to a halt and Dudley ran into his house. Danny let go of the dogs tail and growled.

Dudley ran past Harry who had come downstairs and was now crying like a baby in the living room. He was crouched in a fatal position and Harry looked outside just in time to see Danny take a wand from his pocket. Then a pink teddy bear like toy flew into the Halfa's hand.

"Here's yer squeaky toy cujo" Danny said.

Instantly the dog saw his chew toy, he turned from a giant ghost dog of doom into a hyper, happy ghost puppy. He took the chew toy, wagged his tail and drooled happily.

Harry watched as Phantom turned into Fenton and took the ghost puppy into his arms. Then he walked back into his house. A moment later he heard someone scream so loud he could hear it from within the house.

"NO!" A voice screamed.

That angry voice belonged to Vlad.

"Why?" Danny asked as he stood there facing the older Halfa with the ghost dog in his arms, "I mean he's harmless as long as he has his chew toy"

"Because I don't want a dog rampaging around my house" Vlad snapped.

"Your house?" Danny asked and laughed, "I'm the one who's using the funds Dumbledoor and clockwork left me to pay for this place. All you do is spend your money on packers junk"

"Im not taking care of this mutt and it isn't junk" Vlad growled lowering his face to Cujo who licked his face, "Yuck"

"Well im keeping him anyway" Danny smirked, "Come on Cujo let's get you settled up in my room"

And that's how Vlad came to hate both cats and dogs and Danny got a dog.

However the day was yet over as a long black limo pulled up in front of the Dursley's house. Slowly the back door opened and a man resembling a lion in long black robes, holding a cane stepped out. He walked up and knocked on the door using his cane.

Harry who was busy watching Dudley silently sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth in Aunt Patunia's arms. He was enjoying this without a dout, he wondered if he should get a dog.

"Who in the ruddy hell are you?" His Uncle cried out as he answered the knock at the door.

Harry turned to see Scrimgeour standing in the entrance hall and looking into the living room at the scene.

"Forgive me did I come at a bad time?" The minister asked.

"Your one of them" Vernon growled, "You listen here get out I wont have your kind in my house!!"

"What do you want Scrimgeour?" Harry asked not happy at all to see the minister of magic in his aunt and uncles house.

"I am concerned for your overall safety" Scrimgeour said.

"Who is this!!" Patunia cried.

"Oh I ma'am am Rufus Scrimgeour minister of magic" He said, "I am here to speak to Mr. Potter about certain matters"

"I don't give a damn im not a bloody poster boy for you scrimgeour" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledoor's man through and through even when he is dead" Scrimgeour said, "But we must know anything that can help us! We just cant to make sure you are safe"

"Ok here's a newsflash I have two half ghosts living across from me!!" Harry cried opening the door and pointing out at the house across the street.

Opening the door revealed Danny Phantom fighting a determined Skulker on the law across the street. They were fighting as if locked in mortal combat and Vlad was enjoying himself from a lawn chair, sipping tea. He chuckled he enjoyed watching Daniel fight against the annoying techno robot ghost.

"I'll have you as a pelt yet ghost boy!" Skulker snapped as he fired another ecto beam from his arm cannon at the ghost boy.

"Daniel do watch the house" Vlad said as both ghosts met in mid air and fell to earth. Both struggling for the upper hand in hand to hand combat as they rolled around in the grass.

"Shut up" Phantom snapped hitting Skulker in the face knocking him off him.

"Masters" Scrimgeour yelled as he crossed the street ignoring the two ghosts battling each other.

"Oh Butterfingers" Vlad growled seeing the minister of magic coming closer to him, "Rufus to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why are you living across from Potter?" He asked and ducked as Danny was sent flying above his head followed by an ecto beam.

Finally Danny Managed to pick himself up, and suck Skulker into the Fenton Theorems. He then sighed, caught his breath and walked towards Vlad and Scrimgeour. The minister had paid him a number of visits while he had stayed at Dumbledoor's and none were ever pleasant.

Harry began a retreat from his own home and across the street following Scrimgeour.

"Great now you got the lion man here" Danny growled.

"There's that famous temper again" Vlad said and Danny reacted by punching the former millionaire in the face.

Harry walked up behind Scrimgeour and smirked. He had wanted to punch masters in the face since the first day he met him.

"Mr. Phantom we meet again" Scrimgeour said.

"What do you want anyway?" Danny asked.

"So this is where dumbledoor sent you" Scrimgeour said, "I see"

"You knew dumbledoor?" Harry asked now intrigued.

"Yes the young lad was living with dumbledoor a few months before his untimely death" Scrimgeour said.

"You tell him anymore and the wizarding world will be looking for a new minister very soon" Danny threatened he hated authority, specially the minister who was caught up in a war he couldn"t win alone. "Im here until school starts then im attending Hogwarts and then you'll only see me on the evening news or paper or whatever"

Harry could tell Scrimgeour was scared of Danny because he was becoming sweaty as he talked to him. The hand holding his cane had also began to shake.

"Hero's usually don't kill people but iv been having a very bad year"

The minister without another word walked back to his limo.

Vlad looked at Daniel, he was angry, very angry. He would often walk away from him, not punch in the face when he did smart remarks. Vlad finally regained his composure, spitting out some blood and he was pretty sure some of his tooth were loose or gone.

"Maddie..your son's just as stubborn as you were" Scrimgeour groaned as he left.

Danny however heard him, a memory of a face belonging to a red haired women with empty soulless eyes staring at him flashed before his mind. Danny then suddenly walked away, flying up into his own room.

"What"s wrong with him?" Harry asked looking Vlad expecting answers.

"Im afraid he shuts down when he hears anything familiar specially names" Vlad sighed, "Specially when it involves his mother"

"Did he do it?" Harry asked.

"Apparently he walked in just as they were finishing up" Vlad said shaking his head sadly, he knew Danny was probably crying in his room right now in a slightly mad state of mind.

Harry didn't say a word. Danny's had been killed by death eaters. He began to feel pity towards the Halfa for he also knew what it was like to loose your entire family.

Danny locked himself in his room and wasn't seen by anyone for the next 2 weeks.

AUTHORS NOTE: Holy crap I wanna thank you all who reviewed, with only 3 chapters I got over 13 reviews!! Keep it up! Reviews help me write faster!! Please check my Main Page Profile to see the status of this story and others.

Reviews!! (cracks knuckles)

Haruhibunny- Oh believe me there's gonna be a strong current of Ghosts and Boxes in the next few chapters

Em Phantom- Thanks a lot!! Don't we all love chaos..it's soo..chaotic hehehe

Jackiewackie- tell yea the truth, I do that a lot too, and my parents think im crazy too which I cant blame cause I probably am (big sly grin)

LiLIndianPrinzess-I just did!! Lol, but chapters are gonna come along a lot faster then my other fanfics im determined to actually finish a fanfic for once

Well with that Ja Ne!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter is copyright to JK Rowling, Danny Phantom is Copyright to Butch Hartman

CHAPTER 5

Danny looked across the street as he returned from walking Cujo and saw Mr. Dursley loading Dudley's computer system onto the car for the millionth time. He himself didn't exactly understand what was going on but it obvious the Durlsey's were going somewhere but couldn't make up there minds on whether or not to go. They had been packing and unpacking there car for a month now.

It was obvious that Vlad noticed something was up also because he watching from the living room as Vernon dropped a box filled with weights belonging to Dudley on his foot. Danny knew these people were obviously senseless because they hated vlad which he understood somewhat, treated Danny like some sort of god that could smite them down with a lightening bolt at any given second and yet treated Harry Potter hero to wizarding kind like the plague.

Danny didn't really care what they thought when it came right down to the point, and as Mr. Dursley looked over at him as if asking for help, Danny merely narrowed his eyes and walked away. As he reached his lawn he saw Vlad shaking his head in the living room as if disappointed in him.

"Like I should even care what he thinks" Danny growled.

"Bark" Cujo cried looking up at Danny with that drool filled, big eyed happy face.

Vlad watched Daniel as he put Cujo inside the house and then flew off. Yesterday he heard he had put out 3 forest fires, rescued a baby, stopped a nuclear disaster and then punched a UN member in the face. Sometimes he didn't know if the boy was good or evil. Then he remembered Daniel was a 16 year old teenager, who was a hero to muggles and less then a year ago lost his parents, he had almost forgotten. If Daniel wasn't walking Cujo or saving the world he was upstairs in his room playing guitar or talking long distance to Tucker Foley.

He wondered often how far Danny had learned magic, for the boy hardly ever used it. Vlad himself saw it convenient specially in house work but useless in battle. Who needed magic when you could use your ghost powers to duplicate yourself 4 times and blast your enemies away with an ectoplasmic blast.

"Maddie" Vlad said and plucked the familiar college photo of himself, jack and maddie from his shirt pocket, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sleeping for Daniel was the worst of all, he would scream in his sleep almost every night. Vlad would be awoken and find him yelling various things but the name "Dan" came up the most. When Vlad would approach him about the night terrors, Danny would start yelling telling him to mind own business and end up fighting him for an hour. Nothing Vlad did seemed to break or even budge the walls that Danny had put up around himself. Perhaps when he started school and started hanging out with people his own age he could begin to open up.

When Danny arrived back at Privet Drive he watched as 7 Harry Potter's took off into the sky on broomsticks, weird horse like winged beasts and a motorcycle driven by a huge hairy man. He ignored it, it wasn't his problem and when he heard screams coming up above him he ignored that too. Well, at least he ignored it as long as possible and then took off following the screams.

Danny followed them halfway across the country until finally he found himself lost in a thick fog. That's when he realized he was surrounded by people in black cloaks riding broomsticks. All carried wands that were pointed straight at him.

"Oh look a little lost ghost boy" A women cackled, "lost in the fog wee ghost?"

"He cant be a ghost he's solid" another women said.

"But he's flying in mid air without a broom" A man said.

"Please more polite to our guest my friends" A voice hissed in an almost inhuman manner.

Looking ahead Danny saw a man or at least what he thought was a man, flying in the sky without a broom to aid him. His cape flying around him like a shadow that overtook the mans bony figure. His head and face had no hair, and seemed almost snake like as he had two slits for a nose and no lips. His pupils in his eyes were slits and his skin was a pale grey pasty color. A twisted smile loomed across his face as he held his wand in his right hand like a conductor about to lead a musical number.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Danny asked, "You know there's a great ward in St. Mungo's that can fix yer nose"

"Do not talk to the dark lord in such a manner!!" Bellatrax snapped.

"Be more kind towards our guest Bellatrex we stand before a hero of the muggle world Danny Phantom" The man said and laughter occurred between the cloaked figures, "Yes the famous ghost boy stands before us my Death Eaters"

"I see you like you hear yourself talk.." Danny said, "I must come with the evil gig and don't bother introducing yourself I know who you are. Your Voldemort"

"Ah so the ghost boy knows of me, indeed you were dumbledoor's other golden boy then" Voldemort said.

"So you did it" Danny said his fists tightening, "You killed my family"

"Yes that's right your only half ghost: Voldemort said his death eaters laughing, "but why worry about squibs and muggles when your so much more my boy"

"If you mean if im better then you then yes I am" Danny said, "I don't murder people like you"

"Murder Is such a harsh word I prefer the word Cleansing" Voldemort said with a crooked smile.

Dannys fists tightened and began to glow green.

"Get to the point" Danny growled getting frustrated.

"It's simple" Voldemort said, "join me Danny. Together we can do amazing things and with you a wizard ghost at my side nothing can stop us"

"Dumbledoor told me you might ask me that" Danny said with a chuckle, "Answers No"

"Such a pity" Voldemort said and raised his wand ready to unleash the killing curse when Danny took a deep breath. "Advada.."

Over a years anger was built up inside of him and he unleashed his Ghostly Whail at the death eaters and Voldemort. Slowly a ring began to form about his waist as the attack finished and he fell from the air. Danny Fenton hit the ground and he laid there. He didn't noticed the death eaters disaparting in mid air, or Voldormort looked down at the Halfa before disaparting himself. As he lost consciousness he didn't even realize Plasmius picking him up and flying him home. No all Danny Fenton remembered was Dans laughter in his head, remembering nothing but his taunts to give in.

Danny sat there on the Hogwarts express, he rubbed his bandaged side and arms. Apparently he had fallen outta the sky and smashed into someone's backyard padio, he couldn't even recall unleashing his Ghostly Whail on Voldemort and the death eaters.

"I've gotta work on that attack" Danny said and looked over at Vlad who was sleeping, something about not getting enough sleep.

That's when the door opened and a girl with red hair looked into the compartment. Another girl with blond hair and cork earrings also poked her head inside.

"Oh isn't that professor Masters?" The blond asked looking at Vlad and then at Danny, "who's this?"

"Come in and sit down if you want" Danny said, "Ignore the fruit loop in the corner, he sleeps through anything"

"Thanks" The red head said, "You're a little too old to be a first year"

"I was home schooled" Danny said which wasn't a real lie, "Im Danny Fenton"

"Im Ginny Weasly and this is Luna Lovegood" the red head said.

"That's funny" Luna giggled, "you don't look like a ghost"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked and Luna shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face.

It read "Muggle Hero to Attend Hogwarts" on the side with a moving of himself as Phantom firing an ecto blast.

Danny grabbed the paper and began to read.

-Admirable Hero of the muggle world Halfa Danny Phantom will be attending Hogwarts this year. This Hero of the muggle suffered the loss of his family early October of last year, rumours of how the death eaters murdered his family are flying like wildfire. However is it really true? Rumours of a more evil cause is also spreading, that he himself followed the footsteps of one Vlad Masters and murdered his family himself.

-As you all know Mr. Phantom apparently saved the world from a meteor last year. Then took Vlad Masters another Halfa into custody even after he held the world hostage (See more about of Vlad Masters shady past in column 7, section B). Then he went to live with the now deceased Albus Dumbledoor. Could it be that this half ghost had a hand in dumbledoors death and even so are our children safe with such a dangerous hybrid around them?

-Current newly stated headmaster Servenus Snape insures me that he is taking extra precautions to ensure the safety of all our children.

Danny stopped reading and accidentally tore the newspaper in half in anger.

"There..there making me look some sort of mini vlad!!" Danny cried.

"They've been talking about you for weeks for now" Luna said.

"You seem awful concerned for someone who's been deemed as a murderer" Danny growled glaring at the odd blond girl.

"You don't look like a killer to me" Luna said, "besides I can tell these things"

"Harry told me you and Professor Masters were living across from him all summer" Ginny said, "I don't think you're a killer"

"Why's that?" Danny asked, "Potter make me sound like some sorta superman in his letters?"

"No it's just.." Ginny said, "Your eyes they remind me of his"

"Huh?" Danny asked blinking as the doors suddenly opened.

"Ah found yourselves a replacement for potter eh Weasley?" Draco Malfoy said as he looked inside the compartment with a cheap smirk.

"How dare you show your face here again!!" Ginny snapped. "Specially after last year"

"That's enough" Vlad said yawning as he awoke from his sleep, "Return to your compartment Mr. Malfoy I wont have brawling on the train"

Malfoy didn't say another word and walked off. Ginny was surprised but Malfoy did look awful, he was pale to the point of sickly and he looked like his clothes bagged on him more then usual. It wasn't like the so called prince of slythern to turn away from an argument, specially with Prof.Masters. They had a few good rows last year and Vlad has always won them.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" Danny chuckled and Cujo who had fallen asleep under his seat gave a bark and jumped up onto Danny's lap.

Danny gave a smile as he petted the ghost dog on the back.

"Barely with you, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood making a ruckess as loudly as possible" Vlad yawned, "I swear anyone from Potter's gang gets louder each time I hear them■

"More like your just getting old" Danny said, "Careful Vlad your our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wouldn't want you to become crazy due to the pressure..oh wait you still Photoshop pictures of my mom?"

"Watch your tongue boy" Vlad snapped, "and no I ran outta disk space"

"Or what you'll fail me?" Danny asked, "Oh yea you got me scared now"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, if Luna was considered crazy then Danny would be considered totally insane for sure. The last person who made Vlad angry was a ministry Aurora and it ended in Saint Mungo's with the Aurora in a full body cast.

"So let me guess you were slythern..eh vlad?" Danny asked.

"No I was in Ravenclaw if you must know" Vald said, "But that's only natural since I am a descendent of Ravenclaw herself"

"How much did you pay someone to come up with that?" Danny asked, "And then make it look like you were actually related to a Hogwarts founder?"

"More then your worth boy" Vlad growled under his breath.

Both girls then suddenly giggled and Vlad slapped himself in the face.

"Cute and crazy" Luna said, "I think I like him"

"Terrific loony Luna and Mad Danny" Ginny said.

"If im mad then Vlads sain"Danny said and suddenly a blue mist escaped from his mouth. "Urg..what now?"

A blast suddenly came through the window and hit Danny smashing him through the doors of the compartment and into the compartment across the hall where a group of second year Ravenclaws cried out. Danny gripped his head, got up and quickly transformed.

"Sorry" Danny said and flew back into his compartment.

"Finally I've found you Ghost Child!!" A ghost cried, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you down?"

"Cant you leave me alone!!" Danny cried.

Ginny and Luna took a good long look at this ghost, he had long white hair and green skin. He wore a white suit, complete with cape and black gloves with matching boots. He also wore black sunglasses over his eyes.

"I shall use this trains technology to destroy you once and for all!!" It cried laughing.

"Who's that?" Luna asked, "I like his glasses"

"I am Technus masters of all Technology!!" He boasted, "I shall use the technology of the world to conquer and rule over it as supreme master of all things mechanical!!"

"Problem" Danny said sweat dropping, "there's no technology on this train"

"Come again?" Technus asked.

"Uh Technology isn't that a muggle thing?" Luna asked.

"Yea my dad is obsessed with the stuff" Ginny said.

"Whats a muggle?" Technus asked, "and what do you mean no technology!! How do you people live!!"

"Technus" Danny said and hauled a thermes out of his book bag.

"Fools!!" Technus cried, "I shall come return with technology that will crush you all!!"

"I thought you stopped doing that" Danny said.

"Im in therapy" Technus said, "Gah!! Relapse!"

"Goodbye" Danny said and sucked the technology ghost into his theremes.

The two witches looked at the half ghost and heard the Ravenclaw girls across the hall squealing in sheer delight. Then devil smirks came upon Ginny and Luna's faces.

"Why do I suddenly got that feeling of impending doom?" Danny asked.

NOTE/ Ah yes finally I have finally finished chapter 5 Hahaha

Hordak's pupil- I have something planned for that in the upcoming chapter

LilIndianPrinczess- I did!! Ha ha

:D Eclipse- I do use spellcheck..but I will get a BETA...im looking

Em Phantom- Im glad you liked it!!

Armored Soul- Hahaha yea I know eh? Yea I thought the pie was a nice touch and yea I know death eaters are nasty arn't they?

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Harry Potter is copyright to JK Rowling and Danny Phantom is copyright Butch Hartman

* * *

Rumours were quick to spread through the entire train that a student named Danny, a ghost boy had single handily fought off a horribly destructive ghost that was attacking students. Of course like all rumours they got bigger and more wild every time you heard them. By the time Danny got off the train there were over 20 different stories circulating around.

Harry and his apparent new friend now stood there waiting for a carriage to come and pick them up. Once one came Danny looked at the large bony, black winged horse like creature that was pulling the carriage.

"Hey what are those things?" Danny asked as he got on and were followed by the others.

The others included the apparently sweet but temperamental Ginny Weasley, the odd and strange Luna Lovegood, the tiny mouse like Creevy Colins and the shy and apparently cowardly Neville Longbottom.

"Threstals" Luna answered, "don't worry we all see them too"

"That's not true I cant see em" Colin complained.

"It's simple really only people who have seen death can see them" Luna answered, "so it's only natural for you to be able see them..being half dead Danny Fenton"

"Half dead" Danny whispered and he fell silent, he never really thought of it that way before.

When they got off the carriages, Danny finally saw Hogwarts castle for the first time. It was huge, bigger then anything he had ever seen before even the ghost kings castle. The castle windows were all lit up, and students were going inside, it was almost somewhat scary but inspiring at the same time. They entered inside and Danny looked around, the entire place was simply amazing.

That's when they heard screams coming up from ahead of them.

"Peeves!!" a women's voice hollered.

"Peeves always pulls pranks on the first years" Ginny said, "he's our resident poltergeist"

"You mean a ghost" Danny said.

"Peeves go away!!" a tall women cried, as she came down the hallway.

A short, fat ghost appeared laughing as he dropped water balloons down onto unexpecting students below which included Danny and company.

Danny recognized the women following Peeves, it was Professor Mcgonnigal.

Professor Mcgonnigal meanwhile watched Peeves laughed obviously enjoying himself. Peeves laughed again as he flew down towards Ginny.

"Where's wee potty?" He cackled and then a hand grabbed him by the shirt.

That hand belonged to Danny, who's angry green eyes were glowing angrily through his wet hair. If Peeves could have, his skin would have paled even more pale then he was now. His cocky smile was replaced suddenly with a look of fright and surprise.

"I don't like getting wet" Danny snapped, "Now leave before I get angry"

With those Peeves took off and phased through the ceiling disappearing. Sighing Mcgonnigal summoned up some towels for the students and they began drying themselves off.

"Ah..Mr Fenton" Mcgonnigal said approaching him.

"That's me" Danny said as he dried his hair off.

"yes well, join the first years we'll have you sorted with them" Mcgonnigal said.

Danny was pushed into a group of younger student, who he towered over surpringly. All eyes were on him, some girls were giggling and whispering under there hands. They all stopped however as they came to the end of the hallway and Professor Mcgonnigal turns towards Danny and the first years.

"Good evening I am Professor Mcgonnigal deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" She said, "Now in a moment you'll be taken into the great hall and sorted into your houses. There are 4 houses Gyffendor, Ravenclaw, Slythern and Hufflepuff. While here your houses will be like your family, achievements will be awarded with house points, disobeying the rules will result in loss of points. At the end of the year the points will the totalled up and the house with the most points will win the house cup"

As the speech ended they were lead into the great hall through a pair of giant doors. Danny looked up and the ceiling was occupied by the night sky and candles that floated over each house table. This school so far was pretty amazing, well expect for peeves, dumbledoor had told him Hogwarts was incredibly interesting but this to Danny to simply magnificent.

Mcgonnigal walked up to the stool with a Raggy looking old hat and a scroll, she picked up the scroll and then the hat.

"When I call your name" She said, "Step foreword and I shall place the sorting hat on your head you'll be sorted"

Danny watched a little confused, how could a hat possibly do that could tell what house they were going to be in.

"Abagale Banband" Mcgonnigal said.

A girl stepped foreword and sat on the stool, professor mcgonnigal then placed the hat on her head. The brim then suddenly ripped open and cried out "Ravenclaw"

A loud applause was heard as the girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table. This continued for a few minutes some students took longer then others, while others were sorted right away.

"Daniel Fenton"

Danny took a breath and walked up the stool, he sat down and Mcgonnigal set the sorting hat on his head. All eyes in the hall stared.

"Ah how interesting" The hat said, "Such Bravery, not a bad mind..hmm so you're the one everyone's been going on about..the ghost boy. Yet where to put you?"

"You even consider Slythern and I'll feed you to my ghost dog or worst" Danny said, "Paint you yellow and green, then tell Vlad you're a talking Packers hat"

The sorting hat, making sure to make this one quick cried "Gryffendor!"

The Gryffendor table burst into applause and Danny went over and sat down next to Ginny. The sorting carried on for awhile longer until finally Mcgonnigal stood in front of everyone and started going over rules. The rules however were long and boring and most the kids looked too scared or utterly upset to even care anyway. Danny knew they were probably thinking of all the recent deaths that were reported in the newspapers.

Danny looked away from the other students, they made him even more depressed then he already was.

Finally the feast began, Danny looked over at the teachers table and saw Vlad staring over at him. A fat stubby looking man in a green suit sat next to Vlad apparently trying to have a conversation with him.

"That's professor Slughorn next to Professor Masters" Ginny said, "He's head of slythern and teaches Potions"

"I see Vlads nice and comfy" Danny said and grabbed a chicken wing.

"Good day" a voice said and an English man, wearing old English Shakespeare like clothing approached them, he tilted his head sideways to another ghost passing by. Only a piece of skin kept his head from falling completely off.

"Hello Nick" Ginny said.

"I heard one of the students scared Peeves off" Headless nick said, "But then again he couldn't possibly be here"

"Oh that was me" Danny said.

"Danny this is Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffendor ghost" Ginny said.

"Such an honour to meet you Danny Phantom" Nick said, "It is not everyday you meet the great ghost who defeated the ghost king and saved the world"

"Uh..right" Danny said and as if on cue boxes suddenly fell outta the sky and landed on the tables, splattering food everywhere!

"What in Merlins name?" Slughorn asked as he was splattered by blood pudding.

"BEWARE!!" A voice cried and everyone looked up as a fat blue skinned ghost in overalls appeared in the air. "I am the Box Ghost master of all things square and cardboard!! Fear my square wrath of doom!!"

There was silence for a moment and then everyone in the great hall cracked up laughing. Even straight faced Mcgonnigal let out a chuckle.

"Do not laugh I shall defeat you all using the possessions of:" Box Ghost said and looked at the trunks floating around him, "V.M!!"

He then hurled the luggage towards the students.

"Immobolise!" Danny shouted stopping the luggage in midair.

"You the ghost boy who locks me within the cylinder container!!" The box ghost cried as Danny lowered his wand.

"Look im gonna make this fast:" Danny said transformed as he flew up into the air, theorems in hand.

The box ghost then hurled more luggage at Danny which he easily blasted, yellow and green boxers were sent flying everywhere. A white cat then came flying out as well, it cried out and fell ontop of a young slytherns head and clung on. The boy screamed started running around.

Cujo who had been laying under a table, chewing on a bone some kid dropped heard the cat and started chasing the slythern boy and the cat.

"Maddie!!" Vlad cried and soon he was chasing after cujo, who was chasing after the cat, who was clinging to the slythern boy, who was trying to get the cat off.

Danny quickly sucked the box ghost into the theorems and began chasing down Cujo right behind Vlad. He then jumped foreword grabbed cujo, and maddie leaped off the slythern boy and into Vlads arm.

"What in Blazes is going on!!" A voice boomed and they all looked over to see a tall pale man standing up from the middle of the teachers table. He had a large nose, long face and chin length greasy looking black hair. The man wore black robes and they made him gothic.

"Who or what is that?" Danny asked flying lower towards Vlad.

"Our new headmaster..Serveous Snape" Vlad growled.

Vlad had never liked Snape, he was about as pleasant as being torn apart piece by piece. Also Vlad was not a fan of death eaters of any kind and sure he was evil but committing the genocide that Voldemort was doing now was just beyond evil. Oh yes Vlad had figured it out, he after all had morals, as surprising as that may sound.

"Professor Masters would you kindly explain what the blazes is going on?" Snape snapped loudly.

"Um well..uh..getting my cat" Vlad said.

"Uh.." Danny said and seeing Snapes eyes roll to him, "catching an evil ghost?"

"My office Mr.Fenton after dinner!" Snape snapped.

Danny realized then everyone was watching, he guessed they had all read the daily prophet and heard the rumours from the train.

Professor Mcgonnigal walked down the hallway, behind her Danny Fenton followed. She sighed, this boy was going to be trouble.

"Professor Snape isn't very nice im guessing" Danny said, "Sorry for causing you so much trouble"

Mcgonnigal looked back at Danny, Albus had invited her to his home and asked her to teach the boy transfiguration. At first she was hesitant but the boy was without a dout pleasant and reminded her of Potter. Danny was nice, but distance at the same time and yet both had tragic pasts.

"Professor Snape is not the easiest person to get along with" Mcgonnigal said, "Do keep your temper in check with him Mr.Fenton"

"Fine but don't blame me if he suddenly disappears" Danny said as they approached the Pheonix statue.

"Baslisk venom" Mcgonnigal said and the Phoenix moved aside revealing a path of stairs heading up. "Knock before you enter"

Danny walked up staircase until he came to a door. He knocked and the door swung open. Walking inside Danny felt like he was walking into a tomb as everything was dark and only the fireplace was giving off a tad bit of light. Straight ahead Danny saw Snape sitting Dumbledoors old chair, at Dumbledoors old desk and with a smug look of cleverness over his face as he looked at Danny. He noticed that he had a tea set with moving kittens upon the pieces sitting on the desk.

"Mr.Fenton" Snape growled.

"Mr.Fenton finally we meet" A voice said and the tall red chair in front snapes desk turned around to reveal a stubby fat women that resembled a toad in a pink blouse with matching skirt and curly brown hair, sitting in the chair. In one hand she held a teacup and the kitten gave a loud meow as she set it down.

"I thought I came here for a lecture" Danny said.

"Oh yes you will be punished Mr.Fenton" Snape said with a snarl of disgust, "But Miss Umbridge just happened to show up suddenly"

"Yes..iv come to determine your blood status" Umbridge said, "My name is.."

"I know who you are" Danny said, "Iv seen you, in the newspapers and let me say┘im not impressed with yer so called work. It's racist"

"Racist oh no we need to cleanse the wizarding world from those who are a danger to us Mr.Fenton" Umbridge said and Danny noticed her hands were trembling slightly.

Snape shivered slightly, as soon as Fenton stepped into the room it became cold. Merlin he hated ghosts, already the boy had made a mockery of him on the first day.

"Let us get started usually this would be done in the ministry but I think Headmaster Snape is enough protection"

"Protection?" Danny asked laughing, "scared of ghosts umbridge?"

"Who are your parents?" Umbridge asked as Danny sat down and Umbridge got ready to write down answers on parchment.

"Jack and Madeline Fenton" Danny answered.

"Ahuh" Umbridge said, "And where did you squire your magic from mr.fenton?"

"Acquired?" Danny asked, "From my grand parents Alexander and Marabel Cambridge if that's what you mean"

"Your mother was a squib?" Umbridge asked.

"Mom was a squib, grandma was a squib and my great-grandmother and great-grandfather" He said, "My family had a long line of squibs"

"And would you explain your abnormality" Umbridge said.

"Say that again" Danny growled standing up suddenly his eyes glowing bright green, Umbridge gave a shout and raised her wand.

"don't you think of using your freakish powers against me!!" Umbridge snapped.

"Im leaving" Danny said and stormed towards the door.

Vlad was down in the hall meanwhile when Danny came down the staircase and into the hallway. He looked angry and tense, Daniel started walking and Vlad followed.

"Detention?" Vlad asked.

"Worst Umbridge" Danny said, "something about blood status"

"Ah yes I met her absolutely terrified of me" Vlad said, "She's scared of half breeds you my boy"

"Half breeds?" Danny asked. "Well that would explain why she acts like a nervous wreck around me and actually thought Snape could protect her"

"The ministry has been infiltrated by the enemy Daniel" Vlad said, "Don't speak openingly about this"

"And here I thought you'd be on his side" Danny said.

"Another thing don't say his name anymore it's jinxed" Vlad said, "Now yet back to the Gyrffendor common room, I dout you need a password"

"Neither do you" Danny said and walked up the staircase only to have it move annoyed, he transformed and flew towards the portrait of the fat lady.

There he found Ginny Weasly outside waiting for him.

"Password is gillyweed" Ginny said and the portrait swung open.

"Thanks" Danny said.

* * *

Author Note: Sigh..yes i finally posted this chapter...gah...what a damn hassel i was gonna change the ending but got lazy

please please please dont bug me about getting a BETA i will get one, im thinking of a friend of mine, but she's busy right now

As for reviews (cracks fingers and starts reading them off)- 

Hordack's Pupil- Yea thanks alot glad you liked it..ahaha can u imagine if i let tucker visit hogwarts he'd go insain

LilIndianPrinzess- thx

ShatterMyMuse- i know it's getting sloppy it's all Mircosoft words fault it keeps telling me to spell words a certain way but it isnt right

EmPhantom- Seems like everyone loves the technus thing

Digi-writer 1392- I actually have someone in mind already but if she doesnt take it, i'll keep you mind thanks!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman

* * *

"Welcome to fifth year potions" Slughorn said as he paced in front of the potions classroom down in the dungeons.

Danny sat there in the classroom, it smelled like his dad after experiments in the basement of Fenton Works more commonly known as the Fenton Lab. Memories of early mourning wake up's caused by shouts of "It works" and then an explosion following afterwords. After a long night of being ether shot down, hunted down, zapped, smashed into building, or just plain being tortured to death by annoying ghosts the entire thing was annoying and unwanted. Not to mention he'd usually get stuck cleaning the lab.

Slughorn however was not like Jack Fenton at all, in fact he'd already approached Danny that mourning asking him to attend tea with him. Ginny informed him that Slughorn always sticked close to the famous and or favored students that showed potential that might aid him in the future. Danny fit in the first category more then well. He was even more famous then Harry Potter, his fame wasn't limited just to the wizarding world but to the whole world.

Danny was reminded of a collector that was drooling over the prize of his collection that was just within his reach. Mentally he imagined himself in a bottle and Vlad laughing as Slughorn proudly showed him off.

"O.W.L's Ordinary Wizarding Level exam it shall test you in what you have learned so far and what you shall learn this year" Slughorn said and Danny snapped out of his daydream.

"That's this year?" Danny asked.

"Yea" Ginny said, "I thought you knew"

"No I'm more worried about being sent to Azkaban or some ghost attacking me in school to even think about exams" Danny groaned.

"You should at least try to focus on school" Ginny said.

"We'll begin with reviewing" Slughorn said and waving his wand, instructions appeared on the board, "The drought of peace, simple enough"

Danny followed Ginny to the cupboard and he collected what he needed for the potion. Laying the ingredients out, he was about to pour the first part into the cauldron when a wisp of blue smoke appeared from his mouth.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked looking at Danny as she noticed the worried and paranoid look on his face.

"Whats wrong ghost boy?" Draco Malfoy smirked, "Ghost got yer tongue"

That's when three large green vultures wearing fezzes appeared through the walls. The students all froze.

"I told yea this wasn't the ghost bird convention" The first vulture said.

"Eh if you are so smart you ask for directions Mr.smarty pants heh" the second vulture said.

That's when all three laid eyes on Danny who quickly transformed and floated up wards toward them.

"There ask the ghost boy which way it is" The third said.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Hey you there ghost boy which way to the Ghost Convention" The first vulture said.

By now most of the students had backed away from the ghost and Danny, toward the other side of the room. Danny felt like smacking himself in the face right then and their, the ghost vultures were a nuisances but not very bright when it came to finding things or people. Yet at least they weren't looking to peck to death someone.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, "What convention?? Your in England!"

"I told yea we weren't in ice land" The third vulture said. "There's no ice here!!"

"No that's green yea moron" The second Vulture said, "Iceland doesn't have any ice"

"Then why is it called ice land?" The first asked.

"Look I don't have time for this" Danny said and looked down at Ginny, "Ginny throw me my bag"

Ginny grabbed Danny's bag from the side of the table and tossed it to him. Catching the bag, Danny removed the theorems from it.

"Uh Oh" all three vultures cried and tried to fly away but were sucked into the theorems as Danny removed the lid.

Danny flew back down to the floor and returned to his human state. Everyone stared for a moment and then every girl in class suddenly gathered around Danny.

"You look so cool and calm" One slythern said, "Natural Slythern traits I'm sure"

"Are you single?" One gryffendor girl asked.

"Why would he have s,ythern qualities he's a gryffendor" another gyffendor girl snapped at a Slythern girl.

That's when suddenly a small full blown out brawl broke out in the classroom. Danny was caught straight in the middle.

"Dear Merlin ladies calm down!!" Slughorn cried.

"Ah!!" Danny cried as he phased through the crowd of girls who continued to fight, he then stood there watching the scene. "Wow girls are fighting over me..Tucker would be jealous"

"Whats he got that I don't got?" Draco asked watching the scene apparently jealous.

"Ghost powers" Ginny answered, "Oh and he doesn't kill people"

"Who's asking you Weasly" Malfoy growled angerly.

Class ended and Danny groaned as he leaned against the wall outside the Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Potions was a total disaster and he wasn't looking foreword to Vlad's Class. He could only imagine what Vlad had planned for him. He was sure "Professor Masters" knew all sorts of nasty, dark spells perfect for torture and making people miserable. Then again what the hell did Vlad need magic for to make people miserable he accomplished that just with his ghost powers alone.

He didn't need the imperious curse, he could easily just overshadow someone. Plus the killing curse and crucio curse were avoidable as well because Vlad could just use his powers to kill and torture people.

Danny groaned the entire thing was just making his head hurt the more he thought about it.

"Don't worry Professor Masters doesn't allow any sort of fooling around in his class" Ginny said. "and I'm sure no ghosts will attack"

"Ghosts I can handle" Danny said as a group of girls passed by him and Ginny, "It's the fan girls that worry me"

They walked into class and took a seat next to Neville. Clad was already sitting at his desk, his eyes following Danny as he sat down. Vlad looked smug sitting there petting Maddie, then he stood up and the white cat jumped onto the desk and made herself at home on top of a book sitting there like royalty. Vlad waved his wand at the chalk board and the familiar words Ordinary Wizarding Level Exam appeared on the board.

"As you all know by now unless some of you have been daydreaming" Vlad said, "This year is owls year. Now we're going to have some duels to review, keep you on your toes. Everyone push the desks against the wall and pair up"

The desks were pushed against the walls and Ginny teamed up with Danny. The class then began the processing of exchanging spells back and forth.

"Stupefy!" Ginny cried and sent Danny flying back wards into a desk.

Vlad watched as the student practiced and eyed Danny as he picked himself off the ground. Danny seemed stunned that a girl like Miss Weasly could blast him so hard with such a simple spell. However Vlad knew that Miss Weasly was not to be taken likely.

Danny picked up his wand and got ready for another round against Ginny.

"Reducto!" Ginny cried and Danny skilfully dodged this time.

"Experiamous!!" Danny cried and Ginny's wand flew from her hand.

Vlad smirked the boy knew basic magic anyway. He continued to observe Daniel, he looked normal at the moment yet he wore a mask. A mask that just kept getting better and better at concealing his depressing under a smile.

Danny groaned every girl was staring at him, as he began another duel with Ginny. He felt like turning invisible and phasing through the floor. He was so happy when class ended and Lunch finally arrived.

Danny grabbed a chicken wing and began to listen to Ginny complain. Apparently the DADA teacher for the younger students was horrible, not to mention the muggle studies teacher. Some Muggle Born's were saying that the Professor was calling muggles filthy, primitive, barbaric animals. The DADA teacher meanwhile was teaching the students all sorts of nasty, horrible spells. Then the newspaper was announcing even more deaths. The day was not going good.

"Muggles aren't disgusting" Ginny snapped. "And look at Snape must feel really confidant that he's attempting to make everyone little death eaters"

Snape looked over and looked at Danny Fenton as he sat there with Ginny Weasly and a few other Gryffendors. The boy apparently caught ghosts during potions and caused a riot of fan girls to start fighting each other. Then there was Umbridge she had promised to get the boy expelled one day or another. The boy was a trouble maker and a little wannabe angst feel sorry for me hero like Potter.

"What do we have next anyway?" Danny groaned as Cujo jumped up and gave a bark before curling up in Danny's lap.

"Uh let's see" Ginny said and pulled out her schedule, "Oh that reminds me are you trying out for the Qudditch Team Danny?"

That's right Quidditch, he had forgotten all about Qudditch. Of course he had played before but flying on a broom wasn't his thing. What did he need a broom for anyway he could fly without one. He enjoyed watching the game as Dumbledoor had taken him to a game with his tutor for Defense Against The Dark Arts Remus Lupin. He liked Lupin he was nice, intelligent and Danny didn't mind he was a werewolf, hell with Cujo and wulf to deal with Lupin was a tame puppy. He had attended Lupins wedding in secret, staying in the back invisible to all eyes and when the death eaters attacked he helped people to safety.

"No I like Qudditch but it's kinda unfair that I can fly without a broom" Danny chuckled and handed cujo a chicken leg.

As lunch ended they started towards Hagrids Hut, however Danny noticed Ginny and Luna were whispering an awful a lot. Every time he got near all he heard was muffled static sounds. His eyes however soon laid eyes on the half giant man Hagrid.

"Alright yea all gather round now" Hagrid said, "We'll be studying creatures that are uh..likely to come up in yer exam eh"

Danny stopped listening there, and started to wonder what in the world were Ginny and Luna up to?

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews

Hordak's Pupil- Thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter

ShatterMyMuse- yea i know..Umbridge is a real pain in the ass

Em Phantom- Oh i hope you get better soon

LilIndianPrinzess- Just did lol

FlyingShadow666- i like yer name and I'm glad you liked this story

Kirril- yes this does take place during Deathly Hallows. Oh you'll see..

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
